The present disclosure pertains to merchandise dispensing devices for retail venues where theft of merchandise which is displayed on open shelves is a concern. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dispensing device which allows single products to be accessed but prevents multiple products from being removed from the dispensing device at the same time. Even more particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a resiliently biased actuator which selectively engages a single product and makes that product available for removal from the dispensing device.